


Cuando encuentras la felicidad.

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Es relación underage así que ten cuidado sino te gusta, M/M, Mpreg, es Mature por la historia en general, es lo más suave que he escrito, fluff and love, mención de sexo, problemas de edad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even es un romántico y cree en las almas gemelas, todos tienen una ¿no? Y él trata de buscara desde que tiene tres años. Pero nadie contesta, ha tenido decepciones de posibles almas y sigue sin responder.Hasta que un día responde y deciden encontrarse.Pero probablemente no es lo que espera Even.





	Cuando encuentras la felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic contiene relaciones entre un adulto y un adolescente, ten cuidado al leer.

Even es un romántico empedernido, por lo que cuando escuchó hablar de las almas gemelas y el destino tatuado en tu piel cuando solo tenía tres años, él no dejó de soñar en una vida llena de romance épico y amor salvaje. Bien, para un niño de tres años tal vez el amor salvaje es el de una aventura como la de las series disney, donde el caballero de brillante armadura va a rescatar a su princesa encerrada en un castillo y no lo que más tarde inundaría su cabeza, que es el romance sexual, el pasional, el corporal.  
Entonces desde ese día a los tres años hasta los diez, todos los días Even dibujaba en sus brazos corazones, estrellas, o escribía cortas palabras sin recibir respuesta. La tinta era absorbida por su piel, pero no había ninguna respuesta inmediata ni lejana, simplemente el mutismo. Even se rindió a los diez años, existían personas que no tenían almas gemelas y él podía ser una de ellas, pero estaba tan seguro cuando vio como a sus padres le aparecían los mensajes del otro en los brazos, creyó que él podría tener una relación tan hermosa como ellos, pero no.

Even se olvidó de eso hasta que entró a Elvebakken cuando tenía dieciséis años. Allí conoció una niña muy linda llamada Sonja, ella era amable y carismática, siempre se sentaba con Even en la misma mesa, compartía tiernas miradas y palabras de afecto. No eran amigos, ni tampoco novios, pero aun así se tenían mucha confianza. Even creyó que ella podía ser su alma gemela cuando vio en el dorso de la mano, dibujada una estrella, muy cerca de la naciente su dedo pulgar. Él había dibujado una estrella justo allí el otro día y sus esperanzas de encontrar a un alma gemela comenzó a nacer de nuevo, pero entonces, todo se desplomó, porque Sonja tomó un bolígrafo y con una sonrisa escribió en su muñeca. Even la giró para ver si algo se marcaba en ella pero no, nada apareció, en blanco, como una hoja de papel.

Aun así Even no se rindió.

Cada vez que Sonja estaba a su vista, el dibujaba algo en su muñeca o en la palma de la mano, incluso en el dorso para ver si podía notarlo desde su posición, pero nada ocurrió, ella no recibía sus mensajes y parecía tener una relación estrecha con su alma gemela, por lo tanto, definitivamente no era Even con quien se comunicaba y nuevamente sus esperanzas de encontrar a alguien fueron cayendo.  
También conoció a Mikael, un compañero con el que compartía la materia de medios y comunicación, pero al igual que Sonja, Mikael mantenía diálogo constante con su alma gemela y parecían tan cercanos como Sonja con la suya. Entonces ¿por qué solamente a él le ocurre que su alma gemela no le responde?

—Tal vez no tiene ganas de escribir —dijo Mikael alzando sus hombros.

—No digas eso ¿quién no querría escribirle a su alma gemela? —preguntó Elías con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, hay personas que no creen en las almas gemelas.

—O tal vez ni siquiera tengo una —murmuró Even tratando de comer el pedazo de zanahoria que la señora Bakkoush había entregado amablemente.

—Todos tienen su alma gemela y si tus padres son almas gemelas hay más posibilidades que tengas una —indicó Adam. Even suspiró, ya no estaba seguro.

—Tengo diecisiete años, pronto cumpliré los dieciocho y aun no tengo una puta prueba que mi alma gemela esté allí afuera. No recibo mensajes, solo mando y mando.

—Tranquilo, ya aparecerá algo.

Y apareció, fue dos semanas después cuando apareció un corazón en el dorso de su mano. Even se sintió tan feliz, pero confundido, hasta llegó a pensar que se lo había hecho sin ser consciente de ello, tal vez en algún momento de un episodio maniaco había tomado un bolígrafo negro y se lo marcó, pero no, no lo recordaba, además, hacía unos minutos tenía la mano encima de su mouse y estaba completamente limpia. Entonces lo intentó:

** _Hola._ **

Y esperó. Esperó una respuesta que parecía no llegar. Tal vez su alma gemela estaba asustado o asustada, porque Even había descubierto que no le importaba realmente si era una mujer o un hombre, él se enamoraba de las personas indiscriminadamente de su genitalidad o lo que mierda fuera. Even estaba enamorado del amor, por lo que cuando lentamente la tinta comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer una nueva caligrafía en su mano, el corazón de Even golpeó su caja torácica.

**_¿Eres mi alma gemela?_** preguntó la persona del otro lado. Even estaba a punto de saltar de la emoción, esperando que la tinta se desintegre en su brazo para volver a escribir con entusiasmo, quería saber todo, quería saber dónde encontrarlo, quería todo al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que debía ir lentamente. Esta es la primera vez que su alma gemela se comunica con él.

**_Creo que lo somos_** respondió Even, mordió su labio inferior y continuó **_Es bueno saber de ti._**

Even esperó, espero al menos unas dos horas, casi estaba cansándose de tanto esperar la respuesta y solo recibió eso, un dibujo de una carita sonriente. Eso es algo infantil, pero le pareció tierno, su alma gemela era la persona más tierna del mundo y aunque no podía verlo, su corazón saltaba de la emoción en su pecho.

**_¿Cómo te llamas?_** preguntó Even una vez que la sonrisa desapareció. Otra vez hubo mucho silencio durante unos cinco minutos, la sonrisa del rostro de Even no se podía quitar, tenía un alma gemela, lo tenía y cada vez que sentía el cosquilleo en sus dedos, sabía que su alma gemela sentía lo mismo, ambos estaban sintiendo cosas inexplicables por el otro.

**_Isak ¿Y tú?_** respondió su alma gemela. Even se mordió el labio. Isak, nombre bíblico, pero tan hermoso y perfecto. Su alma gemela era otro hombre y no le molestó en lo absoluto. Sabía que algo increíble de ser almas gemelas era la facilidad de tener hijos biológicos, sin importar si eran de diferentes géneros o iguales, por lo que Even pudo imaginar a Isak teniendo a sus bebés, o tal vez él sería quien tuviera los bebés de Isak, en realidad no quería pensarlo en este momento. Así que cuando desapareció su tinta, comenzó a escribir su nombre.

**_Mi nombre es Even._ **Puso, muy claro y agregó un corazón al final. Cualquiera que viera a Even en estos momentos, notaría que es un imbécil baboseándose por su alma gemela. Estaba tan enamorado y ni siquiera lo conocía, no quisiera imaginar cuando lo vea por primera vez, cuando lo bese o cuando lo toque, incluso cuando hagan el amor. Creo que Even estaba adelantándose mucho, apenas tenía diecisiete años, no podía volar tan lejos aun, tenía que esperar.

** _Mucho gusto, Even. _ **

Las cosas fueron incrementándose lentamente. Even escribía todos los días a Isak, preguntándole cómo le había ido o si estaba cansado. Even sentía lo que Isak sentía y a la inversa también, por lo que cuando Isak sentía estrés, Even también lo padecía. Eso preocupaba bastante a Even también, porque cuando tuviera un episodio, sabía que Isak también sentiría algo diferente en su cuerpo como sentimientos desbordados.

**_¿Quieres salir algún día?_** preguntó Even a sus dieciocho años **_Tal vez deberíamos vernos en un bar o algo así._**

**_No tengo suficiente edad para ir a bares_**, respondió del otro lado. Claro, Even nunca había preguntado a Isak su edad, por lo tanto no sabía si podía ir a los bares o las fiestas. Even pensó entonces que lo mejor era un lugar neutral, donde pudiera ir toda la familia, de esa forma, Isak y Even podrían encontrarse sin nada que temer, además, en los parques siempre suelen haber mucha gente.

**_Oh, disculpa. ¿Un parque? ¿Vives en Oslo?_** preguntó Even, tenía miedo que su alma gemela viviera en otro estado. Sabía que Isak era noruego porque entiende su letra, pero no está seguro si vive en Oslo.

**_De Oslo, sí_**. Bien, algo a favor, Isak vive en Oslo, lo cual lo hace más accesible que alguien que viva en Bergen o algo así.

Acordaron encontrarse en Uranienborgparken, allí cerca de una escultura famosa. Tuvo suerte que Isak conocía esos lugares, se encontrarían allí a las 15:30, un horario bastante bueno para la familia, además que Isak era menor, por lo que probablemente estuviera asustado.  
Even llamó a Mikael para contarle las buenas noticias. No solamente que había hablado con su alma gemela y cada vez le gustaba más, sino que ahora tenían una cita formal.

—Me alegro por ti, hombre, realmente necesitabas esa alma gemela en tu vida —comentó con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, está bien, iré solo, no te preocupes por mi.

—Pero ¿y si es un delincuente? —Preguntó Mikael, Even suspiró.

—Es menor de 18 años, no creo que pueda asaltarme —indicó y continuó—. Además, solo será un encuentro casual en un lugar lleno de gente.

—Ok, avísame como te fue.

Entonces Even se bañó, se puso su mejor ropa, peinó su cabello hacia atrás, colocó sus zapatillas de marca, su celular, las llaves y se fue directamente a encontrarse con su alma gemela. Estaba tan emocionado que llegó con una hora de anticipación y esperó. Miró para todos lados, pero solo veía niños y mujeres jóvenes con esos niños. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar para una cita romántica, pero podrían irse a otro lugar y pasarla bien. Sentía el cosquilleo en sus dedos, su alma gemela estaba cerca.

—Ho....Hola... ¿Eres Even? —un frío recorrió su espalda, esa voz era infantil, demasiado infantil.

Even giró sobre sus talones y no vio nada, bajó su mirada y efectivamente allí estaba. Un niño de unos siete años abrazado a un osito. Era pequeño y rubio, tenía ojos verdes muy profundos y su mirada era lo más adorable que había visto. Sí, era precioso, era hermoso, pero ¡era un puto niño de siete años! Even sonrió, no podía hacer más que eso.

—Sí, soy Even —se agachó para ver al pequeño, era un niño, un maldito niño de siete años y él se sentía un pervertido por haber imaginado hacerle tantas cosas a un pequeño como él, podría ser un hijo, bueno, tal vez no SU hijo, pero si su hermanito menor—. Perdón por hacerte venir ¿está tu mamá aquí?

—Sí, ella está allá —señaló a una mujer sentada leyendo el libro a unos metros de ellos, Even acarició los rizos dorados de Isak y besó su frente.

—Vuelve con ella, pequeño.

—¿Eres mi alma gemela? —preguntó Isak levantando su hermosa carita, aun cuando Even estaba agachado, él seguía siendo más alto—. Mamá me cuenta que las almas gemelas están juntas siempre.

—Sí. Estaremos juntos para siempre..... —Isak sonrió y corrió hacia su madre para contarle lo que él le había dicho, pero Even desapareció antes que Isak pudiera señalarlo y la madre pensara que es un pervertido que busca abusar niños de siete años.

No volvió a saber de Isak ni tampoco recibió mensajes de él por un tiempo.

—¡Es un jodido niño de siete años, Mikael!

___________________________

Even cumplió 20 años y está resignado. Su alma gemela debe tener 9 o 10 años aproximadamente y sigue siendo un maldito mocoso, lo sabe porque lo ha visto salir de la escuela cuando Even trabajaba en un café en frente. También lo ha visto jugar a la pelota con sus amigos, cada vez está más alto y Even se siente cada día más y más enfermo. Está obsesionado con un niño de nueve años, teniendo él 20, debiendo él besar, tener sexo, sentirse pleno y feliz con personas de su edad, pero no, él está allí esperando que el chico tuviera edad suficiente para poder estar juntos, pero sabía que eso pasaría solamente cuando él cumpliera 28 y su alma gemela fuera mayor de edad y aun así, se sentiría extraño y todos pensarían que Isak es su hijo y no su amante.

El destino estaba jugando con su puta cabeza. Even tuvo que cambiar de empleo cuando Isak comenzó a acercarse más a la cafetería donde trabajaba para pagar su matriculación universitaria.

Durante el tiempo que Even estuvo en la UiO, no pensó en Isak en lo absoluto, salvo en ocasiones cuando tenía deseos sexuales y la imagen de Isak —ya mayor, porque si lo imaginaba siendo un niño no se le pararía— ardiente en su cabeza, besándolo, acurrucándose en él o sintiendo su erección en la boca. Dios, no quería pensar en eso pero lo pensaba, quería odiarse a sí mismo y odiar toda esta mierda de las almas gemelas.

Entonces una noche, mientras Even escribía un artículo para su clase de periodismo de la universidad, un hormigueo se sintió en su brazo y lo giró para ver lo escrito en tinta.

**_¿Por qué me odias?_** ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Quién? ¿Era un mensaje para él? Even no respondió porque seguía delirando con lo escrito, estaba tan perdido que seguramente su alma gemela también lo sentía **_Estoy hablando contigo, Even. ¿Por qué me odias? ¿qué te hice?_**

Efectivamente Isak estaba hablando con él, ¿por qué Isak pensaría que lo odiaría? Trató de recapitular lo último acontecido, la última vez que ellos hablaron fue para la cita en el parque, eso fue hace cuatro años, era mucho tiempo para dos almas gemelas, ahora comprendía por qué Isak parecía tan enfadado y poco a poco sintió una angustia que no era propia en su pecho.

**_Lo siento_**. Solo eso pudo poner, nada más, no sabía cómo hacer que su alma gemela se sintiera mejor.

**_¿Por qué nadie me ama?_** Preguntó Isak, Even entonces se descolocó. ¿Nadie? Even lo amaba, Even lo amaba tanto que no podía respirar a veces y quiso alejar ese amor que sentía porque era tan fuerte y embriagante y porque Isak era tan pequeño aun. **_Tú no quieres nada conmigo ¿por qué?_**

** _Isak. Tenías siete años y yo dieciocho. ¿Qué iba a pasar si me quedaba? Tu madre pensaría que soy un pervertido que solo busca abusar de su bebé. Definitivamente no quiero eso._ **

No recibe respuesta hasta dos días después cuando ya se había olvidado del tema.

** _Quiero verte._ **

Miró el almanaque, también pensó en su edad. Isak tenía once años ahora ¿sería recomendable verlo? Once no es siete, pero él tiene veintidós recientemente cumplidos, son más de diez años, más de diez horribles años. Aun así, siempre era peor cuando tu pareja es un niño de siete años.

** _Mismo lugar, misma hora._ **

No hizo falta nada más, Even salió corriendo sin pensar en si estaba bien vestido o no. Como hace cuatro años, volvió a llegar una hora temprano. Esperó cerca de la estatua mientras se sentaba en el verde pasto y jugaba con sus lentes de sol. No se dio cuenta cuando Isak llegó a su lugar, estaba tan cambiado, probablemente porque ya no era un maldito niño de siete años. Su cabello estaba crecido, pero más corto que cuando tenía esa tierna edad. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más incandescentemente que antes, era alto, más alto que el promedio de niños de once años y también muy delgado. Llevaba una camiseta borgoña liza y unos pantalones jeans rasgados.

—Estás más viejo —bufó.

—Y tú más descarado —siguió Even y giró su cabeza para poner los lentes en la cabeza—. Eras más lindo cuando tenías siete.

—Lo que sea —hizo un hermoso gesto con sus labios como si fuera un niño pequeño y se sentó junto a Even.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó Even.

—¿Será así siempre? —preguntó Isak—. Será así toda la vida. Siendo ignorado por ti porque tenemos diez años de diferencia.

—No es eso, Isak.

—Entonces ¿qué es? Porque no lo sé.

—Solo estoy esperando a que tengas edad suficiente, es todo, imagínate mi cara, he estado esperando mi alma gemela desde los tres años, escribiendo todos los días, incluso llegué a pensar que no tenía un alma gemela.

—Tal vez porque no había nacido entonces.

—Yo no sabía eso, no sabía que ni siquiera eras un feto, Isak —suspiró.

—Mi mamá siempre contó que cuando era un bebé, tenía muchos dibujos en los brazos y piernas, ella pensaba que mi alma gemela sería un poco mayor que yo —susurró y sonrió de lado, bajando su mirada.

—Lo siento, Isak, yo también estoy sorprendido, no es común que las almas gemelas se lleven tanto tiempo —indicó Even y miró el cielo, era tan azul y hermoso, despejado, sin una nube a la vista.

—Me gustaría que las cosas cambien un poco —masculló, Even sonrió y giró su cabeza para ver una pequeña margarita creciendo a su lado, la arrancó suavemente y se la colocó detrás de la oreja a Isak.

—Las cosas cambiarán, Isak. Somos almas gemelas, en algún momento todo cambiará.

—Pero sígueme escribiendo, por favor.

—Lo haré.

Even lo hizo.

________________________

**_Feliz cumpleaños, bebé_**. Even había escrito en su brazo cuando vio en su calendario el 21.6. Eso significaba que su alma gemela estaba cumpliendo 13 años. Sonrió al notar que había un cierto cosquilleo en sus dedos, podía sentir lo que sentía Isak en ese momento.

**_Gracias, Even._** Ya era una rutina para ellos desearse feliz cumpleaños, Even había tomado una foto del día que él cumplió 23 años y había amanecido con su pecho escrito **_"Feliz cumpleaños, Even, cada día estás más cerca del cementerio". _**Isak era el dios de los chistes negros, pero ahora la relación era más estable, ellos se veían a veces, pero mantenían la distancia.

**_¿Quieres venir a mi cumpleaños? Lo haré el fin de semana._** Escribió Isak nuevamente. Even pensó, tal vez no es del todo buena idea, en el cumpleaños de Isak habría niños de 13 años o menos, ¿qué haría un muchacho de 23 rodeado de tantos infantes y sin cerveza para beber? Quería declinar la invitación, pero entonces una nueva frase se formó: **_Me haría muy feliz que vinieras._**

¿Cómo decirle que no a ese adorable niño?

Even supo que el universo tenía razón, él estaba enamorado de Isak apenas se conocieron, se enamoró de su ternura, se enamoró de sus ojos, se enamoró de su sonrisa y de esos labios tan finos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Even estaba tan enamorado cuando conoció a Isak por primera vez, por lo que fue una agonía cada año que esperaba. Incluso, una vez, Isak tuvo que decirle a Even que saliera con otras personas, que no tenía que restringirse por eso, Isak podía sentir y padecer todo lo que Even padecía, pero los libros decían que hacer el amor por primera vez con tu alma gemela era la sensación más maravillosa que sentirás en tu vida y él no quería perderse eso solamente por una calentura de una noche.

Y también, porque Even es un romántico de mierda.

Entonces Even fue al cumpleaños de Isak y fue muy incómodo, todos los adultos lo miraban y murmuraban. Al principio todos creían que era un amigo de la hermana mayor de Isak, Lea, quien tiene 18 años, pero cuando una persona que se encargaba de hacer tatuajes temporales en el cumpleaños de Isak, le hizo un dragón en el brazo y apareció en el brazo de Even, todos comprendieron el porqué él estaba allí y empezó la incomodidad.  
Terje, padre de Isak, habló con él al menos en tres ocasiones diferentes, siempre resaltando lo "pequeño" y "bebé" es su hijo. Even asintió, tenía que estar de acuerdo en todo lo que Terje decía y afirmó completamente que nunca tocaría a Isak ni nada por el estilo. Eso dejó a Terje más calmado.

Luego habló con Marianne, ella parecía más optimista, seguramente porque vio los corazones que Even dibujaba en su brazo y aparecía en los de su pequeño bebé, pero aun así fue severa cuando llegó el turno de hablar sobre sexo seguro y esperar la edad apropiada. ¿Por qué todos pensaban que Even iba a saltar sobre Isak en cualquier momento? Tal vez algo en su forma de caminar o sus ojos, algo les decía que estaba ardiendo por dentro.

Even se fue temprano y dejó su regalo entre otros.

** _Te amo._ **

** _Yo también._ **

_________________________

Even ama a su alma gemela, lo ama de verdad y esperó hasta que Isak sea un poco mayor antes de invitarlo a salir por primera vez. Fue el 21 de junio a las 00:01 minutos. Isak recibió un mensaje en su pierna que decía: **_"Ya tienes dieciséis años, felicidades, puedes follar"._** Isak se rió y salió de la ducha para ir por bolígrafo a escribir **_"¿podemos juntarnos?"._** La respuesta de Even no fue inmediata, pasaron al menos unos treinta minutos de los cuales Isak ya lo tomaba por perdido y que Even se había quedado dormido después de mandarle un mensaje cuando sintió cosquillas nuevamente y como en su brazo contrario le habían escrito.

**_¿Hay alguien en tu casa?_** Isak sonrió.

**_No_**. Contestó.

No se dijo más, porque no necesitaban decir más. Isak y Even habían salido un tiempo antes de tener relaciones sexuales. No van a mentir, fue extraordinario, todo lo que le decían sobre sexo con almas gemelas no era nada a comparación con lo que habían experimentado y lentamente Isak sintió que ya podía morir en paz con esos besos, esos abrazos, ese despertar con Even durmiendo a su lado completamente desnudo. Sus cuerpos se adaptaban perfectamente, era como si encajaran, definitivamente ni siquiera hacía falta prepararlo, porque Isak lo tomó muy bien apenas le apoyó la punta. Even no sabía lo que significaba el amor verdadero hasta ese momento.

Estaban enamorado.

Entonces Even iba a cumplir los 30. Isak tenía 19 años y en junio recién pasaría a la siguiente década, por lo que la mayoría aun miraban a Isak como si fuera hijo de Even y no almas gemelas.  
Ahora que estaban juntos, cada día sentían más la conexión. Cuando Even tenía un episodio, los pensamientos de Isak simplemente se desordenaban, eso hacía que Isak detecte fácilmente cuando Even estaba maníaco o depresivo. Lo mismo pasaba con Isak cuando se sentía mal o estaba enfermo, Even lo cuidaba como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.  
Ellos vivían juntos desde que Isak cumplió diecisiete años, Terje y Marianne no pudieron detenerlo cuando empacó sus cosas y dijo "Me voy a vivir con Even". No es que ellos hicieran mucho, sabían que Isak sería un hijo de la vida y que se iría rápido apenas vieron la intensa conexión que tenía con Even, así que simplemente asintieron.

Even iba a cumplir 30 años. No estaba casado aun, aunque tenía deseos de proponérselo a Isak, pero sentía que cuando el viejo casamentero mirara sus documentos de identidad y viera la fecha de nacimiento de Isak y de Even, hiciera un escándalo y trataría de buscar una excusa para no hacerlo, por lo tanto, quería esperar hasta que el niño cumpliera 20 años, era mejor así.

  
Estaba preparando y editando una película con un compañero cuando sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza y fuertes mareos. No eran propios, claramente, eran de Isak. Su compañero lo notó y arqueó la ceja para preguntar si se sentía bien, pero Even negó.

—No soy yo, es Isak —musitó Even, su compañero ya sabía toda la cosa de almas gemelas y quien era Isak, por lo que no cuestionó. Entonces Even tomó un bolígrafo para escribir, justo al mismo tiempo que sintió su estómago burbujear—. Mierda, Isak no se siente bien, creo que debo ir a casa.

—Está bien, hermano, ve tranquilo.

Al final solo era una comida en mal estado que Isak compartió en su trabajo de medio tiempo luego de la universidad. Even se quedó más tranquilo sabiendo que Isak estaba bien, pero esto se repitió durante dos semanas y Even comenzó a preocuparse más y más.

El 12 de febrero no fue diferente. Even fue a trabajar e Isak tuvo nuevamente vómitos y mareos, Even ya estaba harto que Isak esté encaprichado en no ir al médico, por lo que cuando abrió la puerta para arrastrar a su novio al hospital más cercano lo notó angustiado llorando en la mesa. Even se quedó, caminó suavemente hasta su novio y colocó la mano en su espalda muy suavemente.

—¿Qué ocurre, bebé? —preguntó. Isak levantó la mirada y le extendió a Even un papel.

La sorpresa fue inmediata. Isak y Even estaban teniendo un bebé.

—¿Por esto estás triste, bebé? —preguntó Even, Isak asintió—. ¿No lo quieres tener?

—No es eso, yo estoy arruinando todo.....es decir, tú no quieres casarte hasta que yo cumpla 20 años y aquí estoy yo, embarazándome 4 meses antes....lo siento.... —Even sonrió y se acercó a Isak.

—Tonto, no es por eso, estoy feliz por nuestro bebé, es más, en unos años esto ya no va a funcionar como antes, Isak —comentó Even señalando con sus ojos la parte baja.

—¿No estás enojado?

—Para nada, es más, quiero tener muchos hijos contigo, muchos bebés...

—No tendré tantos bebes —frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no importa, me gusta simplemente intentarlo —musitó y besó el cuello de su novio. Ahora sí, Even sabía que los cuentos de hadas podían existir.

Even es un romántico empedernido. Por eso, cuando escuchó sobre las almas gemelas, supo que sería feliz, y cuando la encontró se dio cuenta, que los finales tienen que avanzar lentamente para ser felices y ahora realmente conocía el amor y sabía perfectamente que cuando sus hijos nacieran, tendría más de un alma gemela en su vida.


End file.
